Leakage of bodily fluids in undergarments can be a result stemming from a persistent physical condition or a random accident. Ideally, a person at risk of experiencing these events may want to take precautions to prevent any discomfort from the leakage of bodily fluids. In previous embodiments, bulky materials may be used as a barrier between the body and the undergarment. Unfortunately, these bulky materials may provide discomfort and be visible. The products on the market have designed purpose and are not useful for multiple circumstances. For example, current undergarment liners for women may not be effective in preventing stains for men since the dimensions configurations attributed to anatomical differences. Further, the lack of any protection may cause the person experiencing the episode extreme emotional pain or embarrassment. Thus, a need exists for undergarment liners that are able to provide comfort and versatility to be used by both males and females of all ages and sizes. In addition, there is a need for undergarment liners that can be used in a variety of clothing types.